Cover girl
by twilighttriforce8
Summary: Kendall y Lucy tienen que enfrentar muchos problemas para estar juntos cuando todo se ve mal.


**_Bueno me encanta Btr y Kucy, entonces se me antojo hacer un fic de que les guste ;)_**

Jo: - ¿Kendall?-

Kendall: -¡Jo!-

Lucy y Kendall se miraron.

Jo: -¿Están saliendo?- Pregunto triste.

Lucy miró a Kendall.

Kendall solo presionó los botones del elevador, no sabía qué hacer, las amaba a ambas. Llegó a se sentó en el sofá. Logan entró.

Logan: -¿Te pasa algo Kendall?-

Kendall estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Logan:- ¡Kendall!

Kendall: -….No- dijo tardando en contestar.

Logan:- Dime ¿Qué pasa?-

Kendall:- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo?

Logan lo miró con una cara ingenua.

Kendall: *suspiro*- No es…- dijo mientras alguien tocaba la puerta.

Kendall se levantó del sofá y se asomó por el picaporte, era Jo. Kendall salió corriendo a esconderse.

Logan abrió la puerta.

Logan: -¡¿Jo?!-

Jo:- Hola Logan, ¿Está Kendall?-

Logan:- No….- dijo mintiendo al ver la reacción de Kendall.

Jo: -Bueno….*suspiro* creo que regresare luego.-

Logan fue a buscar a Kendall.

Logan: -¿Y ahora…. me dices?-

Kendall: -Yo….besé a Lucy y…Jo nos vio…..-

Logan:- Y… ¿Cómo saliste de ahí?

Kendall: -Estaba en el elevador, mi mente estaba en blanco, lo único que pude hacer fue presionar todos los botones y esperar que el elevador me sacara de ahí, además estoy confundido, las amo a ambas.

Logan: -¿Qué piensas?-

Kendall: -Quedarme aquí, no salir.-

Logan: -No te puedes esconder de tus problemas.-

Kendall: -Si, si puedo.-

James y Carlos entran.

James: -¿Qué hacen?

Logan: -¿Qué él hola ya no existe?- dijo con un tono burlón

Carlos:- Jajajajaja.-

James:- Esta bien HOLA.-

Logan:- ¿De dónde vienen?-

Carlos:- Del parque de Palmwoods.-

James:- Estábamos buscando chicas.-

Logan:-¿Y encontraron algo?-

James:- No, nadie quería tener una relación ahora.- dijo molesto.

Logan:- Jaja.-

Carlos:- Oigan.-

Logan y James:- ¿Qué?

Carlos:- ¿Donde están Katie y la señora Knight?

Logan:- Salieron de compras.-

James:- Mmmmmmmm.-

Logan y Carlos:- ¿Qué?-

James:- ¿Qué le pasa a Kendall?

Kendall estaba con la mirada triste y perdida.

Carlos:- Es cierto, no ha dicho nada, ¿Qué te pasa Kendall?-

Kendall:- ¿¡Qué les hace creer que me pasa algo!?- dijo algo molesto

Logan:- Kendall.-

Kendall:- Quiero estar solo ¿Si?- dijo con mirada de tristeza.

En la noche Kendall no podía dormir, eras las 3:00 de la madrugada y como nadie estaría despierto decidió salir al parque de Palmwoods a pensar que iba a hacer, pero Logan estaba saliendo de su habitación para tomar un vaso de agua. Kendall no lo vio pero Logan si, Kendall se fue y Logan lo siguió.

Kendall se tiró en el pasto.

Logan:- Kendall

Kendall:- No sé qué voy a hacer.-

Logan:- No suenas como el Kendall que conozco.-

Kendall:-…..-

Logan:- Tranquilo, ven volvamos al apartamento.-

Mientras caminaban al apartamento.

Logan:- ¿Porqué no les dijiste a James y a Carlos que te pasaba?-

Kendall:- No me gusta hablar de eso.-

Logan:- ¿Quieres que yo les diga?-

Kendall asintió con la cabeza.

Logan:- Bien, regresa a dormir es muy temprano.-

Kendall:- Si.-

Logan volvió a su habitación y se durmió a los pocos segundos, pero Kendall no pudo dormir en toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente se quedó en su habitación mientras los chicos se levantaban a desayunar.

James:- Hola, quieren cereal.-

Carlos y Logan:- Si.-

James:- Yo también, ¿Me ayudan a servirlo?-

Carlos y Logan se rieron.

James:- ¿Y Kendall?-

Carlos:- ¿Logan tu sabes algo?-

Logan:- Jo volvió.-

James:- ¿Qué?, pero ¿Qué eso no lo hace feliz?-

Logan:- No, el se había enamorado de Lucy.-

Carlos:- Pero Jo no se tiene que enterar o ¿Si?-

Logan:- Lucy y Kendall se besaron en elevador y cuando se iba abriendo estaba ahí Jo.-

Tocan la puerta.

Logan:- Si es Jo o Lucy digan que Kendall no está.- dice antes de abrir la puerta.

Logan abre la puerta y aparece Jo.

Jo:- Hola Logan, ¿Sabes donde esta Kendall?-

Logan:-No.-

Jo:- *suspiro* ¿Si saben algo de él me dicen?

Logan, James y Carlos:- Si.-

Jo se fue.

Carlos:- ¿No les parece raro que la señora Knight y Katie no han vuelto?-

James:- Quizás pero, ¿Dónde se habrían metido?-

Logan:- No lo sé.-

Kendall salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta, salió y se fue al parque de Palmwoods.

James:- Vaya le afectó mucho lo de Jo.-

Carlos:- Ni que lo digas.-

Gustavo llama por teléfono a Carlos.

Gustavo:- Carlos, dile a los perros que los quiero en el estudio ahora.-

Logan:- ¿Quién es?-

Carlos:- Gustavo, quiere que vayamos al estudio ahora.- dijo susurrando.

James y Logan se miraron.

James:- Solo hay un pequeño problema, Kendall no está bien.-

Carlos:- ¿Gustavo?-

Gustavo:- ¿Qué esperas?-

Carlos le colgó.

Logan:- Oigan, tenemos que ir a explicarle personalmente.-

James:- O convencer a Kendall de venir aquí.- dijo llamando Kendall por teléfono.

Kendall no contestó el teléfono.

James:- Kendall no contesta el teléfono.-

Carlos:- Como dijo Logan vamos con Gustavo y Kelly a explicarles que no tenemos ni idea de donde esta Kendall.-

James:- Esta bien vamos.-

Llegaron con Gustavo y Kelly.

Gustavo:- Perros ¿Dónde está Kendall?-

Logan:- No sabemos.-

Kelly:- ¿Chicos pueden venir un momento?-

Carlos, James y Logan:- Si.-

Los chicos fueron con Kelly a su oficina.

…

Mientras tanto, Kendall estaba caminando en el parque, hasta que recibió una llamada del hospital.

Doctor: - ¿Kendall Knight?-

Kendall: - ¿Si?-

Doctor:- Escuche, la Señora Knight y Katie Knight sufrieron un accidente automovilístico y están graves.-

A Kendall le cayó muy mal la noticia, se iba a desmayar, cuando estaba a punto de caer al suelo Lucy lo detuvo.

Lucy:- ¡Kendall! –

Kendall:- ¿Lu…lucy?- dijo el rubio mareado.

Lucy:- ¿Qué tienes?-

Kendall:- Nada, nada.-

Lucy:- Kendall no me puedes decir que nada.-

Lucy llevó a Kendall a una de las sillas del parque de Palmwoods. Kendall le dio a Lucy el teléfono, el doctor aún no había colgado.

Lucy:- ¿Hola?-

Doctor:- Señorita ¿Dónde se encuentra Kendall Knight?-

Lucy volteó a ver a Kendall, no lo vio nada bien.

Lucy:- No puede contestar en este momento ¿Qué pasa?-

Doctor:- La señora Knight y Katie Knight están graves en el hospital.-

Lucy:- Oh…. Entiendo.- dijo sorprendida.

Doctor:- ¿Pueden venir ahora? Es el hospital de California -

Lucy:- Si, si iremos lo más pronto posible.- dijo colgando el teléfono.

Lucy:- Kendall ¿Quieres que llame a los chicos para que vengan por nosotros?-

Kendall:- Si.-

Lucy llamo a los chicos.

…

Kelly:- ¿Qué pasa con Kendall?-

Logan:- Esta en una situación difícil.

Kelly:- ¿Con Lucy?-

James:- En parte si y en parte no.-

Kelly:- ¡Explíquense!-

Carlos:- Jo volvió y los vio besándose en el elevador.-

Logan:- Y ahora tiene que decidir entre ellas 2.-

James:- Y está deprimido y triste y NO SABEMOS DONDE ESTÁ.- dijo gritando.

Suena el teléfono de Carlos y ve que es el teléfono de Kendall.

James:- ¿Quién es?-

Carlos:- Kendall.-

Kelly, Logan y James:- ¡CONTESTA!-

Carlos:- Hola.-

Lucy:- Carlos soy Lucy, ¿Pueden venir en auto por mí y por Kendall?-

Carlos:- ¿Qué pasa o qué?-

Lucy:- Es algo que no te puedo decir por teléfono.-

Carlos:- Dame una razón.-

Lucy:- ¡Porque Kendall se siente mal, es lo único que te puedo decir, ven ahora!

Carlos:- ¿Kendall?-

Lucy:- Si.-

Carlos:- ¿Dónde están?-

Lucy:- En el parque de Palmwoods.-

Carlos:- Vamos para allá.-

Carlos colgó el teléfono.

Kelly tenemos que irnos.

Logan: ¿A dónde?-

Carlos:- Solo vengan.-

James y Logan se miraron confundidos.

Carlos condujo el auto para llegar al parque.

…

Lucy:- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Kendall:- Bien, bien.-

Lucy:- No parece, no te ves nada bien, estas pálido.-

Kendall:- Seguro no es nada.-

Lucy:- ¿Seguro no te sientes mal?-

Kendall:- Solo estoy un poco mareado, no te preocupes.-

Lucy notaba la tristeza de Kendall y acarició su cabello rubio. Mientras llegaban los chicos.

**_No olviden dejar sus reviews_**


End file.
